


happy birthday arashi

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: have some birthday sex





	happy birthday arashi

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't quite come out how i wanted it to :') but it's arashi's birthday and i have no idea what the hell is up with the tag today so have it

Arashi leaned back on the bed, taking in her appearance in the full-length mirror. It was true that she looked lovely with clothes on, but now, with her legs spread provocatively, hand massaging her dick and coaxing small noises out of her, face flushed and intensely focused on herself - like this, she was the epitome of beauty. She owned it, striking poses and unabashedly being her own pornography as she'd made a routine of doing, working herself up...

The door clicked open. She didn't hear it over her dramatic moans, nor did the intruder have the good sense to leave or make himself known, leaving her to spot in her peripheral, after a good ten seconds of carrying on as if no one was there, a very startled and flustered Mika Kagehira, eyes affixed on her body, then her face. Before he could scramble to get out, she reached over to gently take his wrist.

"You sure like what you see, don't you? Come on, you're free to join," she chimed, and meeting no resistance, pulled him into her lap. Now, facing the mirror, he began to squirm, and Arashi tipped his head up just slightly to meet her gaze in it.

"There's no need to be worried, you can just watch me," she murmured in his ear as a hand snaked up his shirt, head leaning down to place kisses anywhere her mouth could reach, and back up to give him a gentle smile when he arched into her touch. Slowly, under his clothing, she prodded at his body to see what reactions she got, his expressive nature giving her a map of his sensitive spots, which she played with further as she stripped him down, keeping eye contact to make sure he was still looking at her. Soon, his worries melted away under Arashi's touch, free to explore without the barrier of clothes, and he found himself hypersensitive, leaning into every bit of stimulation he could get for more, letting out reflexive groans and "Naru-chan"s as she bit him, caressed him, played with him, and watched the way he writhed in her arms.

As fun as playing with him was, Arashi's own dick found itself abandoned, and by now Mika was practically begging for any stimulation on his. A short reach to the drawer, and she found herself a bottle of lube, holding Mika in place as she coated up her fingers in it and slowly slid one in. Judging by his reaction, she had half a mind to gag him before he got much louder, but at least he was having fun. When the tension on her finger loosened, another made its way in, then a third, working him until frankly neither of them could stand it any more. She slid her dick in, using all she had to not fuck him into oblivion right there. No, this was probably his first time, or definitely his first time with her, she had to be gentle.

Her own thoughts had almost drowned out his muttering, and this time rather than keep his eyes on her when they met, he averted them to some random place.

"Nngh, sorry, Naru-chan, ya jus'- yer so pretty, 'n I've never done this before, 'n..."

"I know you haven't, so tell me when you're ready." The gentle smile was back on her face, hand reaching to clasp Mika's.

"Whenever ya are, I jus' want more," he confessed. The needy tone in his voice, the way he begged for her, the way he looked, so cute, so turned on because of her, none of it helped to diminish Arashi's arousal, and she started moving a bit more eagerly than she perhaps should have. Not that Mika minded, throwing his head back on her chest and losing his rambling entirely in favor of calling out her name and demanding more, to which she was happy to oblige.

The two of them made a more beautiful work of art than even Arashi herself did. In her lap, Mika looked wholly ungraceful, long beyond concern over his image as he moved his body every which way chasing pleasure, hair tousled against her chest and clouding his blissful-looking face. In sharp contrast, Arashi could be doing a modeling shoot, looking put-together and graceful even unconsciously, the only hints to how undone she was the way she held onto Mika for dear life, nails digging into him, and her erratic pace. 

Though it was Arashi who had been aroused already, Mika's orgasm came first, between the stimulation and the concept that such a beautiful girl, a literal model, wanted his failure of a body - moreover, wanted to watch it as she pleasured him. The sudden pressure caught her off guard, and for a moment the both of them let out loud, inelegant noises that faded into silence, collapsing into each other in their highs.

When Arashi's eyes opened, they took in the sight before her. Mika was still tired, and probably about to fall asleep. His own come was splattered on his stomach, and Arashi's leaked out from between his spread legs. Like this, he looked mischievously adorable, and in as little motion as she could manage she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them before pulling him in to snuggle and get lazily cleaned up.

"By the way, Mika-chan- are you even still awake?"

"Nnaah," he mumbled, clinging on to her arm like a teddy bear.

"What was it you wanted?"

"I..." His eyes opened, then closed again. "I forgot."


End file.
